


En su naturaleza.

by MonroeN



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Español | Spanish, Family, Loki Feels, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:59:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonroeN/pseuds/MonroeN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki se entera de la verdad y teme verse en los ojos de Thor, quién no es su hermano pero él lo siente así, es su destructor y su amante, su mejor amigo y todo lo que él odia.</p><p>2da parte de "Cortázar y las Luciérnagas".</p>
            </blockquote>





	En su naturaleza.

**Author's Note:**

> El diálogo entre Loki y Odín es mi traducción del guión de la película Thor, esa parte le pertenece Ashley Miller & Zack Stentz, sus escritores.  
> Lo demás es mío, disfruten n.n
> 
> Regalito a mi esposa Ritsu, que la amo con la vida<3

Loki estaba practicando unos hechizos sencillos desde la ventana de sus aposentos, hacía levitar sobre su mano una bola de cristal mientras en el centro se formaba un hongo de humo que cambiaba de colores.

Estaba concentrado en el hilo de sus pensamientos, en Thor y su propuesta de irse de viaje por otros reinos o aunque sea lejos de las paredes del castillo. Él le había dicho un rotundo no, porque debían prepararse y más Thor que era el próximo rey de Asgard, pero no podía resistirse a las locuras de su hermano, por más que se hiciera el duro frente a él.

\- Vamos, Loki, ¿cómo voy a poder gobernar a todos los mundos si no conozco poco más allá de mis narices? Además, esto también es parte de mi entrenamiento. Nuestro entrenamiento.

Con ese argumento, Loki prometió pensárselo aunque le parecía una tontería. Odín jamás iba a darles permiso, aparte. Y Thor jamás aceptaría escaparse. Él si podría hacerlo, desobedecer las órdenes, romper reglas. Siempre caía de pie, como los gatos, sin un rasguño y todo gracias a su increíble poder con las palabras.

La bola de cristal seguía flotando, la otra mano sostenía su cabeza y sus dedos tamborileaban alguna melodía silenciosa en su mejilla. El completo silencio le ayudaba a aclarar sus ideas, pero una parte de él estaba en alerta, buscando algún ruido que corte tanta paz.

_La calma que antecede al huracán._

Loki escuchó unos pesados pasos por el pasillo. Primero pensó que era su hermano, era una bestia caminando, pero al instante desechó esa idea. Esos pasos eran más pesados. Estaba seguro que nadie más podía distinguir esos pasos.

Se asomó por la puerta y alcanzó a ver a un Gigante del hielo doblar al final del pasillo. Eso lo tomó completamente por sorpresa.

Se encaminó tras los intrusos. Quería demostrarle al Padre de Todos que no era un ser enclenque como él creía. Claro, si lo comparan con el poderoso Thor, el Dios del Trueno, era obvio que él se quedaba atrás, muy atrás. Loki había heredado los rasgos, la mente y la elegancia de Frigga, su madre. Él estaba muy orgulloso de ello, de ser quién era, pero había una pequeña parte de si mismo que aún conservaba la débil esperanza de que su padre lo tomase como a un igual. Thor y Loki, en el mismo nivel.

Aunque sea una vez. Sólo una.

Y conocía muchos hechizos y conjuros de defensa, sabía pelear porque había sido entrenado junto con su hermano y sabía muchísimo sobre los Jotuns.

Sentía la adrenalina, el temor y la ansiedad mezclarse en su boca, se sentía poderoso.

Los encontró en el pasillo que se dirigía a la Bóveda de las Armas. Se tomó un momento para estudiarlos en persona, eran muy altos y de piel entre azulada y grisácea, con intrincados dibujos grabados. Llevaban una extraña armadura, no era posible que los protegiera de los ataques, pero aún así la piel parecía ser de acero, impenetrable. Y debajo de su epidermis una fuerte capa de músculos. Lo que más le impresionó fueron sus ojos: rojos como la sangre. Fulguraban como dos rubíes en medio de la casi penumbra en la que se cernía el castillo a esas horas de la noche.

\- Caballeros, estas no son horas para deambular por cualquier lado, y menos sin un mapa. –Loki se adelantó dentro del pasillo, caminando orgulloso como siempre.

Se preparó para atacar, pero uno de los Gigantes fue más rápido y miles de pequeñas dagas trasparentes lo atravesaron.

La figura se disolvió en el aire.

Y las dagas regresaron desde algún punto invisible hacia los cuatro confundidos Gigantes. El verdadero Loki apareció y los atacó sin titubear. De un certero golpe logró dejar inconsciente a uno y rápidamente se dio la vuelta para frenar una ola de hielo que iba directo a él y hacerla añicos, pero recibió un golpe que lo hizo volar por la habitación.

Mientras se incorporaba, miró fascinado como de las extremidades azules nacía el hielo y ascendía por sus piernas y el torso, cubriéndolo todo, llenando el silencio del característico ruido del crack del hielo. Eso no lo había previsto, era obvio que tendrían una armadura más fuerte. En sus manos, el hielo formaba picos puntiagudos y filosos, un arma perfecta. Se dijo que tendría que conseguir alguna forma de hacer eso, a su hermano le encantaría pelear contra aquello.

Golpeaba, esquivaba, atacaba con su daga, hechizaba y conjuraba, todo al mismo tiempo y con los tres Gigantes a la vez acometiendo. Aunque tenía magulladuras, se estaba divirtiendo con tanta tensión.

Loki no se dio cuenta que el que estaba desmayado reaccionó y lo golpeó en el costado, volviendo a volar por la habitación. El dolor era tan fuerte que se distrajo por un instante, menos de un segundo, y veía millones de picos de hielo acercarse a él a toda velocidad.

Pensó que era el final, no podía concentrarse en algún conjuro y protegerse, y esperó a que se le clavaran en la piel. Esperó que todo terminara, pero eso jamás pasó.

Un gran rayo iluminó la habitación. Los Gigantes del hielo salieron disparados en todas direcciones, uno incluso fue a parar al lado de Loki.

Thor entró en la habitación tal y como había hecho el rayo antes que él. Arrojó el Mjolnir contra un Gigante que corría a atacarlo y este cayó como un árbol recién talado.

Se unió a la lucha con ferocidad, se notaba que las luchas eran su momento del día favorito.

Loki agarró su daga y arremetió contra el pecho del Gigante que estaba tirado a su lado, pero este le tomó del brazo, deteniéndolo. Entonces su piel se puso azul. Así, de repente. Incluso el Jotun clavó sus ojos en su brazo y luego lo miró a él, con un gesto que parecía ser de sorpresa.

Loki clavó el cuchillo en su pecho aprovechando el momento de distracción, matando al Gigante. El azul se fue desvaneciendo de a poco, volviendo el rosado pálido a su piel.

Miró a Thor, peleando con dos Gigantes y se permitió un segundo para agradecer que no lo haya visto.

Se levantó y corriendo se puso al lado de su hermano, dejando a todos los Gigantes que quedaban tirados en el suelo sin vida.

\- ¡Maldita sea, Loki! ¡Podrías haberme avisado! –Le gritó enojado, pegándole en el costado donde el Gigante le había dado antes. Se encogió de dolor.

\- No fue una maldita fiesta, Thor. –Contestó en un jadeo adolorido. Thor se suavizó.

\- ¿Estás herido?

\- No sé.

\- ¿Y estos cómo aparecieron?

\- No sé... cómo...

\- Siempre quise luchar contra los Gigantes. Se sintió maravilloso. –Dijo agitando el martillo, con energías renovadas.

Loki, en cambio, cayó de rodillas en el suelo, respirando con dificultad. Lo último que escuchó fue una vocecita que vino del pasado y lo llenó de pánico.

_\- ¡Cuando sea grande, voy a destruir a todos los Gigantes del hielo! ¡Voy a luchar contra ellos y te haré orgulloso, Padre!_

 

 

Thor se preocupó cuando Loki volvió a desaparecer, y más aún cuando quiso entrar en su biblioteca personal y no pudo hacerlo. Su hermano había cambiado la "llave" y lo peor de todo es que no se lo había confiado. Para empeorar la situación, hacía dos semanas que lo ignoraba, que no le dirigía la palabra, ni siquiera podía mirarlo a los ojos los pocos segundos que lo veía en el día.

Thor lo esperaba en su cuarto, en los pasillos, esperaba noches enteras caminando por todo el castillo y acosando a preguntas a toda persona que se cruzara en su camino.

En algún momento, en algún lugar, debía cruzarse con él.

Pero los días seguían pasando, Loki ni siquiera se presentaba a comer ya y no quería ver a nadie.

\- Las órdenes que dio tu hermano fueron claras, Thor. –Le decía Frigga en un tono que intentaba ser tranquilo, pero él sabía que estaba tan preocupada como él.- Algo debió de molestarlo y sabes que se toma su tiempo para calmarse y pensar las cosas en frío.

\- Pero madre... –Ella le acarició el pelo dorado y sus mejillas, con cariño y dejos de amargura.

 

 

Loki por su parte, aún estaba muy confundido con lo que había sucedido cuando el Gigante lo tocó. Estuvo averiguando en los antiguos textos y hay evidencias de mezclas de razas, pero no podía ser su caso ya que debería tener rasgos de los Gigantes _entre_ los rasgos de los Dioses.

Había estado tentado de ir a preguntarle a Odín, el gran Padre de Todos. Pero una gran duda aparecía en su mente. Catorce letras, cuatro simples palabras, tres espacios, dos signos de pregunta y un paralizante miedo a lo desconocido: **¿Era Odín su padre?**

¿Qué sucedería si Odín responde a sus preguntas, en vez de decirle que se volvió completamente loco por el golpe, tal y como él se había estado auto-convenciendo? Todo en lo que él creía, en las bases de su vida, todo se iría a la mierda. Y Loki se dio cuenta de que _necesitaba_ esa verdad consigo.

Cuando fue creciendo y comenzó a darse cuenta de las diferencias que él tenía con Thor, comenzó a buscar formas de obtener la misma respuesta de los demás, pero muy pocas veces lo conseguía. Su hermano era el preferido, el perfecto, el fuerte, el que conseguía las mejores mujeres y el que siempre se mostraba simpático y dispuesto a hablar a diestra y siniestra con cualquier cosa que tenga orejas y ojos para él. Y él era simplemente él: el débil, el flaco, el pálido, el reservado, el manipulador y perverso que _perdía su tiempo jugando con magia_.

Y tener esta sombra, esta diferencia, siempre presente inconscientemente o no, le generaba muchísima inseguridad. Por eso, a veces agradecía el que la gente le temiera, en cierta manera, porque así no tendría que cargar con el maldito sentimentalismo. Thor era el único que conocía realmente como era, la única persona a la que se había entregado en cuerpo y alma, y en la que confiaba ciegamente su vida.

Thor. Si Thor descubría lo que había pasado, si por esas desgraciadas casualidades de la existencia, sus sospechas más horribles fueran ciertas, temía de la reacción de su hermano.

Tenía miedo de cruzárselo, de enfrentarlo, de quebrarse frente a él cuando le pregunte qué le sucedía o porqué lo evitaba. Tenía miedo de afrontar la compasión y el amor que los azules ojos de Thor le demuestran cuando se posan en los suyos.

Pero por más que el miedo le revolviera el estómago de los nervios, necesitaba también esas respuestas.

Volvió a la Bóveda de las Armas. Al final del pasillo se encontraba aquello que los Jotuns habían venido a buscar, a recuperar. El _Cofre de los Antiguos Inviernos_ brillaba en su pedestal, tiñendo el espacio a su alrededor de azul.

Recordaba el día en que Odín les contó la historia de cómo lo había conseguido en su visita a Jotunheim. Casi podía verse a la izquierda de él, de pequeño, mirándolo con admiración. A la izquierda, siempre a la izquierda. Debería haberse dado cuenta antes.

Caminó hasta el _Cofre_ y lentamente levantó los brazos y lo tomó entre sus manos.

Observó con pavor como el azul comenzó a extenderse por toda su piel, sintió el peso de la verdad aplastándole el pecho. El _Destroyer_ comenzó a despertar, el fuego se extendió rápidamente debajo de su armadura, pero Loki lo ignoró.

\- ¡Para! –Escuchó a sus espaldas.- Loki, déjalo donde estaba.

\- ¿Estoy maldito?

\- No. Deja el _Cofre_ donde estaba.

Loki le hizo caso y se dio la vuelta, dejando que su padre vea el azul desvanecerse de su piel.

\- ¿Qué soy?

\- Mi hijo.

\- ¿Y qué más, aparte de eso? –Odín no contestó.

Y el peso de la verdad confirmada era mucho más pesado que el de la verdad tácita. Loki apenas podía respirar.

\- El _Cofre_ no fue lo único que tomaste de Jotunheim ese día, ¿verdad? –Él lo miró a los ojos, y sabe que no puede ocultar más la verdad.

\- No. –Odín suspira cansinamente.- Al finalizar la batalla, entré al templo y encontré un bebé abandonado y sufriendo, demasiado pequeño para ser el descendiente de un Gigante. El hijo de Laufey.

\- El hijo de Laufey... –Aquella última oración fue mucho peor que cualquier golpe. Su cabeza trabajaba a toda velocidad intentando dar un sentido a todo.- ¿Por qué? Estabas hasta las rodillas de sangre jotun, ¿por qué me salvaste?

\- Eras un niño inocente. _-¡Y un cuerno!_

\- Me tomaste con un propósito, ¿cuál era? –Exige y Odín no contesta. Se desespera, le desespera la mirada del que creía su padre y le desespera el silencio.- ¡Dímelo! –Le grita, fuera de si.

Las lágrimas se arremolinaban en sus ojos y no quería soltarlas, pero se sentía tan desolado, como si estuviera cayendo por el vacío y no había nada que lo sostuviera.

\- Pensé que podríamos unir nuestros reinos un día, llevar a cabo una alianza, una paz permanente... A través de ti. –Loki ya no quería escuchar más, pero estaba clavado en el suelo y frente a Odín. No quería, pero necesitaba escucharlo todo...- Pero esos planes ya no importan.

\- Así que no soy más que otra reliquia robada encerrada aquí hasta que puedas hacer uso de mí. –Genial, y lo que su auto-confianza necesitaba.

\- ¿Por qué tuerces mis palabras? –Dice, pero Loki no escucha.

\- Podrías habérmelo dicho desde el principio, ¿por qué no lo hiciste?

\- Eres mi hijo. Sólo quería protegerte de la verdad.

\- ¿Porque yo...yo...soy el monstruo del que los padres les cuentan a sus hijos en la noche? –No podía controlar más el temblor de su voz, el temblor de todo su mundo yéndose a la mierda, a la nada.

Montón de palabras ponzoñosas salían de su boca, y aunque Odín quería frenarlas, no había nada en el mundo que pudiera detenerlo.

\- Todo tiene sentido ahora, porqué lo preferiste a Thor todos estos años. ¡Porque no importa _cuánto jures amarme_ , nunca pondrías a un Gigante del hielo como rey de Asgard!

Odín comprendió que era imposible hablar con él cuando torcía el sentido de las palabras, y guardó silencio de nuevo, aceptando todos los gritos y las culpas.

Loki salió pitando del lugar, corriendo por los pasillos entre lágrimas que intentaba reprimir pero no podía. Odiaba sentirse sentimental, odiaba llorar, se odiaba con todo su ser. Odiaba quién era, odiaba su piel, sus órganos, su pelo, la ropa, el castillo y la vida de mentiras que había vivido todos estos años.

Pero lo que más odiaba y lo que más dolía, era la imagen de la familia feliz que él se había creado y que se caía a sus pies como una copa de cristal, haciéndose añicos y arañándole los tobillos. Porque él era feliz entre los recuerdos de los juegos de Thor, las curas de su madre por las heridas que estos causaban y las noches en que Odín iba a su cuarto a contarles historias sobre batallas.

Entró en sus aposentos y cerró la puerta con una patada. Ya que estaba con las piernas activas, pateó otras cosas también, logrando que algunas se rompieran o volaran de una pared a la otra. Gritó mil improperios, doscientas ofensas, un millón de palabras sin sentido en un sólo suspiro y al final terminó sentado frente a un espejo, observando con desgano su imagen lastimosa. Y aunque sentía que dentro le quedaban unas lágrimas aún por derramar, no pudo soltarlas todas y terminar con esa agonía de una vez por todas.

Se batió un poco el pelo, despeinándolo más y se decidió a afrontar la realidad de una vez por todas. Si todo lo malo tenía que ocurrir, que sea mejor de una sola patada en los testículos y no en cuotas. Se sacó todo el ropaje que llevaba de la cintura para arriba.

Y simplemente pensó en ello. Pensó en el hielo en su piel, en el enfermizo azul grisáceo y apareció, como si lo hubiera hecho toda la vida. Y se odió más. Se detestó porque estaba en su piel, en sus células, en su sangre y en su naturaleza. Él era un Gigante del hielo, un maldito Jotun disfrazado de Asgardiano.

 _\- ¡Cuando sea grande, voy a destruir a todos los Gigantes del hielo! ¡Voy a luchar contra ellos y te haré orgulloso, Padre!_ –Gritó esa vocecita que se parecía a la de su hermano con siete años y sintió como el vacío lo abrazaba como a un viejo amigo.

\- Thor, Thor... –Susurró, como si nombrarlo y evocar su imagen fuera un bálsamo.

Loki podría sobreponerse algún día al odio que se tiene ahora; podría dejar esto atrás, huir, cambiar de aspecto con magia y empezar una nueva vida en un nuevo reino, rodeado de nuevas personas, y nadie jamás sabría lo que fue o pasó.

Pero si de algo estaba seguro, era que no podría nunca olvidar los ojos celestes mar de su hermano mirándolo con decepción y asco.

 _Hermano._ Thor no era su hermano, al fin y al cabo. Ahora sería su destructor personal, pues así como una noche se entregó a él en cuerpo y alma, también le había entregado una poderosa arma para destruirlo llanamente. Estaba completamente seguro que lo haría, y él no podría hacer otra cosa que morir.

Odiaba el haberse entregado tanto a Thor y que de él dependiera su vida. Porque si él no hubiera encontrado la manera de llegar al centro de su universo...

\- ¿Hermano? –Escuchó a sus espaldas.

Loki sentía el sabor del final en la boca.

Levantó la cabeza con orgullo, usando lo último que le quedaba aunque sea para enfrentarlo.

\- No soy tu hermano. –Su voz salió más ronca, quebrada. Lentamente se dio vuelta y clavó sus ojos en los de Thor. Quizás no había expresión en ellos o simplemente su mente bloqueó la lectura de sentimientos como método de defensa, pero no pudo leer la cara de Thor en profundidad, más allá de la típica confusión.

Lo vio con la espada en alto en posición de ataque, y la idea de que la nueva realidad le golpeara de lleno se completó. No tendría que decirle a Thor lo que era, ya lo había descubierto.

Esperó apenas un instante para que el sentimentalismo de Thor hiciera acto de presencia y cuando bajó la guardia, lo atacó con un poderoso hechizo que lo derribó.

\- ¿Qué haces? –Preguntó Thor fuera de si, sorprendido por la reacción de su hermano.

\- ¡Lucha conmigo!

\- No voy a luchar contigo, hermano. –Suelta la espada y se levanta con las manos en alto.

\- ¿Por qué eres tan susceptible? –Le dice con asco.- Thor, el favorito de todos, siempre tan simpático, fuerte y sentimental. El mejor hijo, el mejor amigo, ¿y el mejor hermano? No, eso no. Porque le has dado por el culo como si se tratase de tu perra, has depositado en él todas tus más sucias fantasías. Y lo has disfrutado.

\- Basta, Loki. –Thor estaba enojándose. No por las palabras, sino porque estaban cargadas de la odiosa ironía y un estúpido resentimiento infantil. Una faceta que Loki se negaba a mostrar incluso a él, que había pasado todas las barreras de defensa.

\- Es verdad, te has puesto duro pensando en todas las posiciones en las que podrías sodomizarme, pensando en mi lengua recorriendo milímetro a milímetro tu erección y era obvio que yo acataría todo lo que me pidieras, eres el magnífico Thor.

Asomó una sonrisa de complacencia. _Dioses_ , Loki estaba disfrutando aquello, le gustaba la sensación de liviandad que lo embargaba, dejando paso a la rabia pura.

\- Pero déjame decirte, que no hiciste todo eso con tu hermano, ¡sino con un maldito Gigante del Hielo! –Agregó con una risita de satisfacción.- Aquella criatura que le habías prometido a Odín que destruirías. ¡Aquí tienes uno y no luchas! –Terminó gritando con odio.- ¡El gran Thor Odinson sintiendo pena porque su querido LOKI LAUFEYSON es un miserable, detestable y aborrecible monstruo!

Thor corrió a él en un grito salvaje y logró esquivar dos hechizos antes de tirarse sobre Loki y aprisionarlo en el suelo. Rápidamente le tomó las manos y se las sujetó encima de la cabeza, entrelazando sus dedos. Thor sabía que él no había aprendido a hacer conjuros sin usar las manos.

La piel de Loki, gracias a ese contacto, comenzó a ponerse blanca de nuevo. Thor pudo ver las venas en sus muñecas, resaltando azul verdosas entre tanta palidez, tan bellas y frágiles. Pudo observar el cambio en sus ojos, de ese escarlata al verde de siempre.

No, de siempre no. Eran los ojos de Loki, el verde de Loki, pero no la misma mirada. La picaresca e inocente mirada de todos los días ahora estaba teñida de miedo, odio y bañada en lágrimas que luchaban por salir.

Y Thor no estaba tan errado. Loki ahora que estaba controlado por la gran fuerza del rubio, pudo dejarse invadir por el miedo de sentirse muerto en vida. Ahora era el momento en el que Thor lo miraría con asco y decepción, y él sucumbiría al vacío eterno.

Loki esperó y esperó. Su respiración no se calmaba, seguía agitada y temblorosa por momentos.

\- Hermano... –Comenzó Thor a hablar pero Loki lo calló con ponzoña.

\- No soy tu hermano. ¡Nunca lo fui!

\- Loki, no sé qué pasó...

\- ¡Soy un maldito Jotun! ¿No lo entiendes, estúpido?

\- Eres mi hermano...

\- No lo soy. –Recalcó con asco, pero él no lo escuchó.

\- ...y no me importa qué mierda seas. Crecimos juntos, y no sólo... Loki, me entiendes, dime que si. –Thor estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por expresar todo lo que sentía. _Y por todos los Dioses_ , Loki lo entendía a la perfección y bien sabía que no quería hacerlo.

\- Eres un maldito analfabeto. Mírate, te sacan tu martillito y toda tu fuerza, ¿y qué queda? NADA, porque ni siquiera sabes saludar apropiadamente.

Thor tenía ganas de darle un puñetazo, pero reflexionó en menos de un segundo que no podía pegarle a él, así que quería dar el puñetazo al suelo y hacerle un agujero. Pero no iba a darle el gusto, él también tenía orgullo y dignidad. (Y bien orgulloso que estaba de su fuerza y su Mjolnir.)

Otra cosa que Loki sabía y que negaba hasta que la realidad lo sopapeó con violencia, era que si Thor no podía hablar, actuaba.

\- ¡No, Thor, ni lo pienses! ¡Déjame! –Comenzó a gritar y retorcerse debajo del fornido cuerpo del rubio. Pero él ya tenía la idea entre ceja y ceja, y la iba a llevar a cabo.- ¡Vete de aquí, maldito bruto de pacotilla! ¡Apártate, bestia del demonio...!

Thor lo besó brutalmente. En parte porque necesitaba callarlo, en parte porque quería hacerlo, y en parte (y la más grande) era que necesitaba decirle todo eso que jamás pudo decirle porque Loki detestaba los sentimientos desbordados.

Él luchó un poco más, y al final decidió quedarse quieto, esperando que todo terminase. Pero estar bajo los labios de Thor le mitigó toda la oscuridad que tenía dentro de si.

Loki bien entendía lo que Thor quería decir, y se largó a llorar con el bullicio de sentimientos:

* Thor admiraba a Loki como hechicero, como maestro, como domador de las palabras.

* Thor adoraba a Loki como compañero de travesuras, de juego, como mejor amigo de la vida.

* Thor amaba a Loki, como hermano, como amigo, como amante, como pareja, en todas las formas en que se puede amar a una persona y más. _Más formas, porque ellos eran Dioses, y los Dioses no son simples mortales._

* Thor valoraba a Loki, por sobre todas las cosas, porque era _ese todo_ que necesitaba como al oxígeno, que quería a su lado para siempre, y del que dependía para volver a casa vivo (además de su ejército, porque sabía que si él se ponía loco todo su ejército pagaba las consecuencias) después de una batalla.

Y la más grande de las desgracias para Loki, era que le correspondía cada una de esas emociones y pasiones.

La única persona que podía amasarlo como si de masa de pan se tratase, era su hermano Thor.

Le respondió al beso con desesperación, agarrándose con todas sus fuerzas de la única mano que apareció de la nada entre tanto vacío y lo sostuvo, colgando, con el agujero negro y toda su fuerza a sus pies.

\- _¡Loki, Thor! ¿Están ahí?_ –Gritó Frigga del otro lado de la puerta, con preocupación.

Loki seguramente le había propinado algún conjuro a la puerta para que nadie entrara, como había hecho todo este tiempo. Thor lo confirmó, con alivio, cuando su madre quiso entrar y no pudo.

Fue él quién tuvo la fuerza de separarse de su hermano y responderle.

\- ¡Si, madre!

_\- Thor, ¿cómo están?_

\- ¡Bien, madre, bien! ¡Vuelve más tarde, por favor!

\- Madre... –Murmuró Loki con voz trémula, cómo si le doliera el alma.

Regresó su atención a él y el verde de sus ojos se hallaba completamente marchito e inundado del llanto. Entonces se dio cuenta de un detalle: la fuerza con la que Loki se aferraba a sus manos; creía que era imposible de hallar en su menudo cuerpo. Tenía las puntas de los dedos blancas y el pulso le temblaba ligeramente.

Ninguno de los dos sabía muy bien qué decir o qué hacer.

Thor lo levantó y lo llevó a la cama, lo terminó de desvestir y lo arropó. Él se recostó a su lado y lo abrazó por detrás, sintiendo como su hermano de a poco se fue calmando y durmiendo.

Loki no quería pensar más y Thor no quería verlo sufrir.

 

 

Dos días más tarde, Loki aceptó recibir a su madre en su habitación. Estuvieron mucho tiempo hablando y esa noche, el bajó a cenar con todos. Frigga estaba más que feliz con ver a su pequeño hijo sentado a su lado y Odín le agradeció que haya bajado, pero no cruzaron más palabras en toda la noche porque Loki no respondía. Estaba enojado, y cuando se enojaba era un cabeza dura que no daba el brazo a torcer con nada. Quizás en una o dos semanas volviera todo a la _normalidad._

Esa noche, Thor subió al cuarto y no lo encontró allí, pero vio el cuarto del closet abierto, y la entrada a su biblioteca estaba también abierta.

Caminó entre las estanterías hasta el final y lo encontró recostado en el sillón leyendo.

\- Loki, ¿estás bien?

\- Hola Thor. Te estaba esperando. –Loki se sentó y le indicó que se sentara a su lado.- Quisiera hablar contigo sobre todas las cosas que dije el otro día.

\- No hay nada que hablar sobre eso. –Le interrumpió.- Sé que lo decías para que yo reaccione.

\- En realidad, te iba a decir que sigo sosteniendo todo lo que dije. –Thor lo miró sorprendido y Loki le devolvió la mirada inocente de siempre.

\- Loki, no juegues conmigo. –Le advirtió y el otro se rió brevemente.

\- Lo siento, Thor. –Agregó sin mirarlo, jugando con el libro entre sus dedos.

Thor pensó que avergonzado se veía adorable. Y sintió que la distancia que había entre los dos, estaba llenándose de todas las inseguridades que Loki había encontrado en estos tiempos.

\- Escucha, no eres un monstruo aborrecible. Eres un Gigante del Hielo, está bien. Pero eso no me importa, porque para mí eres Loki, mi Loki.

Loki estaba encorvado y ante las palabras de su hermano, se enderezó un poco, mostrando además una sonrisa de lado.

\- Sé que tienes miedo, pero... –Los labios de Thor se sellaron y él se asustó al principio, pero cuando vio que Loki ensanchó su sonrisa, suspiró con un poco de alivio.

\- Para que sepas, puedo hacer conjuros sin las manos. –Se recostó de nuevo, apoyando la cabeza en las piernas de Thor y abrió el libro.- ¿Quieres que te lea un poco?

Thor asintió y se acomodó en el sillón.

Le peinaba el cabello con los dedos mientras dejaba que la melodiosa voz de él le acariciara interiormente. Y cuando Loki se cansó, simplemente se quedaron en silencio, mirándose, redescubriéndose nuevamente como si no se conocieran lo suficiente ya.

Thor jamás dudó sobre sus sentimientos sobre él, incluso después de que toda la novela familiar estuvo instalada en el castillo y en el reino, supo que podía amarlo más que antes por verlo tan fuerte y entero al momento de enfrentarse con la gente, o a su padre.

 

 

\- ¡Vamos, Thor! –Le gritaba Loki en su forma de Jotun.- ¿Me vas a dar la victoria tan fácil? –Una ola de hielo avanzaba con rapidez hacia el rubio y este con su Mjolnir la destruyó.

Los entrenamientos jamás volvieron a ser lo que eran.

Y Loki supo aprovechar su naturaleza para reírse de su hermano cuando quedaba petrificado dentro de un bloque de hielo.

**Author's Note:**

> No me peguen por los sentimientos de Loki, aunque si leen mis trabajos tiendo a hacer sentimentales a los tipos duros. Yo soy alguien duro y sin embargo me dejó embargar por los sentimientos a veces xD  
> Dejen comentarios, acepto flores y cartas bomba :)


End file.
